


Fangs and Claws

by ainamclane



Category: Stargate Atlantis
Genre: Alternate Universe, M/M, Vampires, Werewolves
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-11-29
Updated: 2011-11-29
Packaged: 2017-10-26 16:41:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 14,558
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/285543
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ainamclane/pseuds/ainamclane
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Summary: Rodney, when half-vampire meets John who imprints on him. The ATA therapy kills Rodney’s human part and changes things</p>
            </blockquote>





	Fangs and Claws

**Author's Note:**

> Vampire!Rodney, werewolf!John  
> this is a mixture of a few "vampire tales"...  
> unbetaed  
> inspired by my best friend talking about vapire books while her bf talked to me about SGA ;)
> 
> Set in S1 up to S3

Rodney walked through the hallways in Antarctica and sighed. He had an _itch_ that annoyed the hell out of him and he didn’t know what it was. He could smell him, but that didn’t seem to be it. Not that he liked the smell. It was like wet dog and a faint hint of mud.

 

McKay made his way to the chair and wrinkled his nose. Damn, Sheppard was everywhere. The smell bothered him quite a bit. Nonetheless, he could appreciate the Major’s looks. The tall frame, amazing green eyes and the hair that was against any and all regs.

 

“All right, Major, now we try something different.” Rodney said and sat down on the cold floor, typing away on his datapad. He ignored the warmth that flooded through him whenever he was close to Major Sheppard. The attraction that went beyond a simple attraction.

 

Major Sheppard followed his requests readily enough. McKay wondered if Sheppard could smell what he was, but then again, he was half human. Maybe Sheppard didn’t know yet.

 

“What is it about you that makes me twitch?” Sheppard asked after a while and Rodney looked up in surprise.

 

Rodney shrugged but his heart lurched for a second: “I don’t know what you’re talking about, Major. Now, if you could think of accessing the weapons systems without launching them…”

 

Sheppard sighed and followed McKay’s request. They continued to work in silence and Rodney more and more ignored the attraction that didn’t feel natural to him.

 

There was no way he would fall for Sheppard. It simply wasn’t possible. They’d kill each other before. That just is how it is.

 

~*~

 

When they arrived in Atlantis, Rodney knew he was doomed. Sheppard was everywhere, again. His smell seemed stronger there due to the few hallways they explored and the ventilation system that they decreased to run on minimum due to conserve the energy.

 

Thanks to the rescue mission and everything that went down, Rodney was glad he had not much time to think about Sheppard and the fact that he disliked the other’s presence. Well, mostly anyways. He knew they would get along quite well under other circumstances though.

 

“So, Rodney, how are you feeling?” Carson asked and looked at Rodney, waiting for a reply on how he felt. He’s been given the ATA mere seconds ago so of course there was no difference yet.

 

Shrugging and playing with the personal shield, Rodney frowned: “Not any different. It takes a while, right?”

 

“Aye, up to three hours. You will feel when its working.”

 

Rodney nodded and made his way to leave. He returned to his quarters, needing a moment to gather his tablets he had left there in the morning. Zelenka was waiting for him in the labs, ready to install further naquadah generators.

 

Once there, he snapped at Miko because she was about to install a crystal the wrong way. Really the wrong way which would cause the naquadah to explode. And there he thought only Kavanagh was stupid.

 

Fumbling with the ancient device shield every now and then he sighed when it still stayed turned off. He was about to drop it back to the lab bench when incredible pain shot through his body and Rodney moaned: “Zelenka, get Beckett and get everyone out of here!” he yelled before collapsing to the floor.

 

He could feel his heart stopping. Crap, he always wished it wouldn’t come to this. He loved food way too much to give it up and Sheppard would _flip_ when he smelled him the next time. Lying there on the floor and feeling his body dying, Rodney writhed in pain. It really sucked that his mind stayed crystal clear through the transformation.

 

“Rodney?” Beckett was there, looking him in the eye and feeling for a pulse. Rodney grimaced. Right, he wouldn’t find one: “Can you hear me lad?”

 

“Yes, and I feel pain,” Rodney replied to a shocked Carson: “Don’t freak until I explained. Just, check for something unusual.”

 

“Unusual? You don’t have a pulse! That is unusual!” Beckett frowned and gave Rodney and IV, loading him on a stretcher and wheeling him away to the infirmary.

 

“Carson, please let me explain. Get everyone out here because I need to show you.” Rodney said and knew what he’d be able to do: “Well, after you got me to the showers because the disgusting part isn’t over yet.”

 

Carson frowned but did as he said, letting everyone clear the infirmary while McKay stumbled to the floor and undressing himself. He turned the water on with his mind and smiled when the city followed his request. Then the pain set in. _Again_.

 

When Rodney opened his eyes afterwards, Carson stood next to him, frowning and holding the IV to give him fluids. Rodney quickly removed the needle: “I’ll explain, but it won’t help me at the moment. Trust me.”

 

Beckett nodded and handed Rodney a clean towel and his cloths back: “Well, I thought you might need fluids since you lost all you had.”

 

Rodney nodded: “I would need blood now. I am a vampire.”

 

“Oh _bloody_ hell!” Carson said and then frowned: “Well, bloody was a bad choice of words. But how? Why wasn’t anything in your records?”

 

“Because I was half human, half vampire and the ATA gene therapy accidentally killed my human part. I am one hundred and seventy five years old and would only get three hundred years old if I hadn’t died just now and become immortal.”

 

Carson shook his head: “So you need blood to survive?”

 

Rodney nodded: “Yes, as a matter of fact, I do. I don’t _want_ human blood though. It would be too tempting with other people around. I would have lived on human food if I hadn’t died. Now, about medical things. I cannot die unless you behead me or set me on fire. Well, I don’t know what Wraith will do though. That’s one we have to figure out. No allergic reactions, no fear for the sun or anything besides-“

 

“Besides what”

 

“Sheppard.”

 

Carson looked shocked for a moment: “What does Major Sheppard have to do with anything?”

 

“Well, he is a werewolf. Designed to kill me. And the fact that he smells like a dog to me, makes it clear that he is not a sleeper. Most shapeshifters only change into their animal part when threatened or when a vampire is around. Since he is a wolf, he was designed to kill me. He has killed a vampire already. He is very strong and you may not worry about him dying easily.”

 

“Oh crap. So you’re telling me that you can be killed by him?”

 

“Yes, and I can kill him.” Rodney shrugged: “But that is none of your business to worry about. The next thing you need to know is that when you give me animal blood, my body changes it to regular 0 negative. Meaning its designed to be able to be absorbed by anyone that could drink my blood. You can use it in cases of emergencies because only the combination of my fang venom and my blood should transform someone to a vampire.”

 

“You’re a living blood donator then?”

 

“Yes, if you want to see it like that, I am.” Rodney sighed: “Now, which tests do you want to do on me? Any questions?”

 

“Aye, a few. What do we do about your diet? I could ask the mess to give me any blood of the animals we trade for so you can have that. How much do you need?”

 

“Depending on me being hurt but about two liter every month.” Rodney sighed: “Oh and I know all this because my mother was a vampire. My dad was a human.”

 

Carson nodded and took a blood sample and then what looked like a plastic cup with a membrane on top, reminding of those snake-venom things. Frowning, Rodney bit down.

 

“What are your abilities?” Carson asked then and went to analyze his blood and venom.

 

Rodney huffed: “I’m faster than bullets, have heightened senses and I am really strong. I think most normal threats cannot affect me. Oh and breathing is merely a habit. So whenever something happens, line up behind me.”

 

Carson smiled and nodded: “Aye, I will keep that in mind.”

 

Rodney then activated his com when he was being called: “Sorry, gotta go. Tell me about my venom when you know anything? And test Sheppard for any weirdness. I think he _imprinted_ on me.” With that Rodney left, leaving Carson to wonder what an imprint was.

 

~*~

 

The shield activated on him and Rodney frowned. He was immortal now. He didn’t need the shield…except for Sheppard. The wolf wouldn’t be able to smell him through it, Rodney was sure because he couldn’t smell anything through it, either.

 

“Wanna shoot me in the leg?” Rodney asked and walked up to Major Sheppard. It was hard to stay away from the man even though he was dangerous to be around.

 

“McKay, are you crazy?” Sheppard asked and shook his head: “I won’t shoot you.”

 

“Oh c’mon! I have an ancient shield. You cannot hurt me but watch for the bullet deflecting.” Rodney said and indicated John’s gun.

 

Sheppard hesitated but nodded and shot. The bullet flew back but way out of reach of Sheppard. With a frown, John shrugged: “Well, cool. What next?”

 

“Throw me off a balcony. I have the feeling this shield comes with internal dampers.” Rodney smirked and watched Sheppard’s eyes sparkle.

 

When the shield finally came off, he went to Carson immediately: “I need blood.”

 

Carson frowned: “I don’t have any besides the one we brought from Earth.”

 

Rodney frowned and watched his fingers tremble. He didn’t want human blood. His eyes would turn blood red once he drank it: “Give it to me with an IV then.”

 

Carson nodded and did just that, drawing the curtains close. He then stepped up to Rodney: “About the venom. I found that it releases aphrodisiacs and pain relievers to your victims system. Your blood then changes that to a poison that kills. Your blood alone only shows normal blood with lack of oxygen.”

 

Rodney nodded: “Well, the pleasure and pain is mostly for mating. When or if I have a mate, they’re to be with me forever. The biting is naturally in a vampire’s sexual relationship. The pain is to paralyze the victim to keep it from moving or fighting.”

 

Carson nodded and sighed: “Just don’t ever bite someone in the city.”

 

“I don’t want to. Not, if I can avoid it. If I happen to do get a mate, you will have troubles keeping me from doing it. But I can assure you, no marks will be visible. Not that I want to bite someone. Its gross.”

 

Beckett nodded and watched Rodney: “You mentioned Sheppard and imprinting?”

 

“Yeah, its similar to my form of mating. It’s a special bond with another person. As far as I know the wolves mate for life and imprint on someone to always recognize them as their partner no matter how strong their instincts become. I don’t know much about it but the wolf and their mate will feel it. Mating between a vampire and another being is similar but is formed with blood. The same for the same bond.”

 

“Aye, and you think Major Sheppard imprinted on you? I thought he’s designed to kill you.”

 

“Well, that’s where it gets tricky. My vampire part was not noticeable when I was still, _alive_. He imprinted with the human part of me but it stayed when I died. It will get complicated. We could either kill each other or have a really complicated relationship.”

 

Rodney frowned then and shrugged. He thought about his imprint with Sheppard because he could feel it affecting him a great deal. He hoped they could find a way to a relationship because killing Sheppard or being killed was out of the question.

 

“Then I hope for the latter. Are you attracted to him now?” Carson asked and moved closer, removing the IV and the empty blood bag.

 

Rodney shrugged: “I don’t know. My instinct is to either fight or flight. Fighting against an instinct is hard. Will be hard on both Sheppard and me. There is no way we’ll have a friendship. Its either a mating bond or a killing nature. Every time I’ll show my fangs, he’ll be forced to change into a wolf. Ignoring that is hard. When he will growl, I’ll be triggered show my fangs. If we’re too weak to fight the instinct, we will die.”

 

Carson nodded: “Aye. Anything we can do to help you?”

 

“No, there isn’t.” Rodney sighed and stood: “If we mate and one is killed, the other will die, too.”

 

Beckett gasped: “So its all about death or survival.”

 

Rodney nodded: “Yes.”

 

Beckett shook his head: “And you accuse me of using voodoo while you’re living the impossible.”

 

~*~

 

Sheppard frowned when Rodney came to them to the control room. Rodney was different now. He was a _cold one_. He was a vampire. Sheppard could smell it on him and fought his instinct to shift. Fuck!

 

Thank god he’d practiced control when he first shifted to a werewolf. He knew it became a must when joining the Air Force. But how could McKay become his enemy? How could he change into a vampire when there was none in the city?

 

John knew that he was attracted to Rodney. Had been when they first met in Antarctica and he had sat in the chair. He had been so distracted by the chair, that he hadn’t felt his imprint start forming. He knew now that he had been imprinting because every time he saw McKay in the last few weeks, he was attracted beyond anything he’d felt before. It was tearing him apart.

 

And now, now Rodney was a vampire. His enemy. One he was supposed to kill though something smelled different about Rodney. John could not tell what it was but it was different. He was not sure he could ever kill him. Imprint or not. It seemed impossible.

 

“McKay!” John yelled after Rodney who was walking down the stairs, shield snapping into place and John lost the sound of McKay’s breathing. Huh, he didn’t notice until just now that McKay’s heartbeat had been gone and he had focused on his breathing to focus on him. But also, Rodney’s smell disappeared under the shield and he vanished out of sight when engulfed by the black entity.

 

When the black thing vanished through the gate, Rodney lay there on the floor. Appearing dead and John hurried down the steps, touching him, feeling for a pulse that he knew wasn’t there anymore and thus Rodney seemed to be dead.

 

Rodney’s eyes opened, blue as ever and just a flash of glowing before John realized his vampirism had saved Rodney again. Beckett pushed him out of the way then and John nearly growled but resisted. He couldn’t. Rodney might snap because there simply was no way Rodney didn’t know what he was.

 

~*~

 

“I’m fine Carson!” Rodney frowned and checked his chest: “It couldn’t draw energy from me. It took the energy from the shield. It stroked me with its blackness and my empathic part was overwhelmed. It was black like death.”

 

Sheppard nodded, standing far away from Rodney and giving them both space: “So, you’re fine. Good to know coz I want you to join my gate team. That is if you can stand the sun.”

 

Rodney frowned for a second before nodding: “Yes, as long as I have my sunscreen. You know I have fair skin and burn lightly.”

 

Weir frowned but smiled then: “Good that you join them, Dr McKay but I would welcome it if you learn to shoot a weapon first.”

 

“Oh please! I’ve been recruited by the CIA when I was twelve. What do you think I learned there?” Rodney snapped: “But yes, fine. I’ll see you at the shooting range Major?”

 

Sheppard nodded. Weir thankfully left before Sheppard turned to leave as well, hearing Carson ask Rodney: “Twelve? I thought you’re over one hundred years old?”

 

“I looked like twelve for a long time, Carson. I fast forwarded my growing older up to a natural speed when I joined them. I looked like five when I helped Einstein and couldn’t get a Nobel back then. So I needed to be older and in a different time for what I wanted.”

 

Rodney heard Sheppard’s steps fading away, very well aware that he had been heard. The shooting session would be difficult.

 

~*~

 

When Rodney stepped into the armory, he quickly grabbed a gun and removed the safety. He had helped developing most of them when he was a teen. Thank god he’d never participated with the Oppenheimer and the US government before being able to flee to a different planet.

 

“So, anything else you want to warn me about?” McKay asked and shrugged, standing correctly quickly and shooting the whole magazine into one hole on the target paper.

 

John whistled impressed: “Not bad. Your vampire senses helping you?”

 

Rodney shrugged: “Yes, though I’m more dangerous without a weapon. Just need to find out if the Wraith can feed off me or fall over dead. By the way, your 9mm you’re wearing? I designed the gun in my off time when I was…well, in the nineteen sixties. The first design anyways before I had to disappear before the government would have seen me. I signed in as Canadian then and went to school there.”

 

“Impressive. Though I have to admit, I don’t know whether to kill you or let you live.” Sheppard said truthfully and handed McKay a P-90.

 

Rodney snorted: “Well, I feel the same. I promise not to kill or drink from anyone within Atlantis. I’m a _vegetarian_. I hate the thought of drinking human blood.”

 

Sheppard nodded and frowned: “Okay, then I might be able to keep from attacking you. You are valuable here and with your strength you might be able to do something about the Wraith. Also, not bad that someone knows about me in case you need to cover for me. But one question.”

 

Rodney rolled his eyes in annoyance: “What?”

 

“How come I didn’t smell the vampire in you before coming to Atlantis?”

 

“I was born half vampire, half human, Major. When Beckett applied the gene therapy, it killed me. Well, the human part in me anyways. That’s how you could imprint on me.” Rodney said and shrugged.

 

John growled then and Rodney flinched, showing his fangs in response before using his inhuman speed to get far away from John, but staying in the same room: “Don’t do that!”

 

John got himself back under control by not looking at Rodney and then winced: “Sorry. Guess we have to learn to be in the same room.”

 

“You caught me by surprise. It won’t happen again. I’m a vampire for a few hours only so…uh…” Rodney shrugged.

 

“You surprised me by talking about an imprint.” Sheppard replied before taking the P-90 from Rodney: “Which we’re not talking about!”

 

Rodney frowned when Sheppard disappeared quickly. He sighed and went back to the armory, placing his gun back there. He would take the gun but he hated it. He didn’t even know how to replace the magazine or anything besides that. He had calculated the physical energy behind it when it was built.

 

Rodney shook his head and went to one of Sheppard’s lackeys to give him fitting uniforms to off world missions. When everything fit, Rodney went to the mess, not drinking or eating anything but he joined Teyla and Aiden.

 

“So, I guess we’re teammates now.” He said while sitting down. Sheppard following him a second later and nodding at Teyla and Ford.

 

Teyla smiled: “So I have heard. I am surprised a scientist comes with us though.”

 

Ford shrugged: “Well, he showed he has guts which are needed for missions.”

 

“Thank you Lieutenant. Though I will be on your team for technology you might see or any problems you might come across.” Rodney shrugged and smelled the food.

 

“Aren’t you going to eat anything, McKay?” Sheppard asked with a glint in his eyes.

 

Kicking Sheppard under the table, Rodney snapped: “Oh right, and eat three plates full while we’re on rations? I rather eat my MREs that anything here.”

 

John growled again and this time Rodney didn’t flinch. He figured Sheppard would do that a lot.

 

Grinning, Rodney looked straight into John’s eyes: “You really have less temper than I thought.”

 

Sheppard’s eyes flashed yellow-green for a second and Rodney nodded to himself before John shrugged: “I need time.”

 

Teyla looked from one to the other and sighed. Rodney shrugged: “Of course. So do I.”

 

~*~

 

When they stepped through the gate, Sheppard was surprised Rodney didn’t go up in flames. Not that he’d never seen a vampire, but he only saw them at night. Now he could see Rodney’s pale skin and to his eyes it looked unnatural white. The blood was red under his skin, but beautifully so.

 

Tearing his eyes away, he thought back to what they had learned from Teyla about these people. They were farmers, always harvesting more than they needed for negotiation. They could need a better watering system. Rodney would be helpful with that.

 

John smelled the air, heard into the forest and could sense a village about half a mile in the forest. Well, on the boarder to farmland as well but the village was within the trees for security reasons.

 

Teyla smiled and stepped on a pathway that led to the village. Rodney’s eyes focused to a deer running in the trees and his eyes flashed a brilliant blue for an instant. John frowned and then realized that this was Rodney preying on deer instead of humans and thus making a choice to be ‘vegetarian’.

 

“You okay McKay?” John whispered and could be sure Rodney would hear. Ford and Teyla would never be able to pick it up.

 

Rodney frowned: “Yes, I am. Just natural for me to focus on my prey. You know that. But I’m not hungry. Though we might trade for their meat for you to _wolf_ down.”

 

“Very funny, McKay. So we get it back and you _suck_ it dry then?”

 

Huffing out a breath, Rodney snorted: “I would do that before it gets cold.”

 

John found himself smiling. Surprisingly so. He thought it would be harder to like Rodney though the imprint should have been enough a clue. Now he just hoped he could work this out, whatever it was. He had a feeling that they could overcome their instincts and fight together, just as much as he could envision them fighting until death.

 

When they stepped into the village, they, well Teyla really, were greeted by the elders and were offered fresh fruits. Rodney declined politely and John offered a lie easily: “He’s allergic to most fruit, so he doesn’t take the chance.”

 

Ford frowned because he had seen Rodney eating anything that had no citrus in it when in the Mountain. He shrugged it off and Sheppard was glad.

 

Sitting down and negotiating was fun for a while and Rodney shared his water system they could install with simple means rather quickly. The village was generous in return and allowed them to hunt the deer-like things in the forest and something rice-like.

 

Both, Rodney and him looked up and towards the gate: “Gate activity!” Rodney yelled and Teyla took her gun, Ford did, too and John shrugged out of his backpack and tac vest.

 

“Wraith!” Teyla added and John could smell them. Worse than vampires. Worse than decaying flesh. Beside him, Rodney rubbed his nose, obviously hating the smell as well.

 

“Worse than you,” Rodney said and then focused on the Dart that came flying over the trees.

 

His heightened senses made him realize the beam before it actually hit and with his speed he dragged a family away, out of reach before climbing up the trees and jumping on a Dart. Rodney simply snapped it in half and watched out that he didn’t fall under the parts.

 

John watched Rodney’s stunt and had to agree that it was pretty cool. John’s eyes snapped towards the gate next where a handful of Wraith came through: “Teyla, Ford! They’re coming through the gate.”

 

Rodney jumped down on the ground next to him and shrugged: “We’re faster. You in?”

 

Sheppard nodded at Rodney: “Oh yeah.”

 

Mid jump, Sheppard shifted and appeared as a beautiful wolf but Rodney had only a second to watch him before he stood before a Wraith. His first. Sheppard stopped beside him and nudged Rodney softly, reminding him not to be afraid.

 

Rodney quickly ducked one of the guns the Wraith fired at him and jumped the first Wraith, ripping of its head. It dropped dead instantly. Sheppard quickly used his claws and teeth to kill as well. Quick and efficient.

 

When Teyla and Ford appeared, firing at another Dart, McKay was jumping up into the air again, using the trees like Sheppard never would be able to and broke the Dart, killing the Wraith right with it.

 

Once back on the ground, Ford eyed McKay warily, then looked at the Wolf and stepped back, Teyla doing the same.

 

“Oh please! That’s Sheppard. Don’t even think about firing at him!” Rodney yelled and stayed well out of reach: “You okay Sheppard?”

 

Sheppard growled at Rodney and Rodney flinched: “Okay, I’ll better go and…and let you get changed back.”

 

Rodney disappeared in a rush and John found it in him to change back. His instinct leaving him alone and able to change back, looking at Teyla and Ford while he stood in front of them, naked.

 

“John?” Teyla asked and Ford shrugged uncomfortably, looking anywhere but directly at him.

 

“Long story,” Sheppard replied and felt McKay coming close again, with his spare cloths: “Thank you, Rodney.”

 

“Are you able to stand me in your presence right now or do you need another few minutes?” Rodney asked in a whisper but loud enough so Teyla and Ford could hear him.

 

Slipping into his BDUs and shirt, John nodded: “Yes, thank you. It looks like I will be able to not kill you any second now.”

 

Rodney smirked, his eyes turning brilliant blue without the vampire look and he looked slightly happy. Sheppard shrugged: “Can we search for my shoes now?”

 

Ford snorted and Teyla smiled amused. It was Ford who answered though: “Of course, Sir.”

 

Rodney frowned: “Just follow your nose.”

 

“Well, for that I would have to-“

 

“Fine! I get it. Damn _dog_ cannot even smell his own shoes.” Rodney muttered and disappeared quickly before returning with Sheppard’s shoes: “They _smell_!”

 

“Says the _leech_!” John snapped back: “I smell fine! You’re the one who reeks of…of night and blood.”

 

“I smell like blood to you? Is that why you want to eat me?” Rodney asked incredulously: “You smell like a wet dog, though you only did at first. Now you smell like fresh grass and summer rain. Might be the imprint.”

 

John looked at Rodney and shrugged: “Might be because the first time I smelled you, I wanted to rip you apart and you smelled like death. Though its not nearly as bad as a Wraith.”

 

Rodney huffed and turned to Teyla and Ford: “Just so you know. Major Sheppard is a shapeshifter, or a werewolf, depending if you think there is a difference between the legends or not. Anyways, I am a vampire. Which is a blood-sucking creature but I live on animal blood, not humans like my fellow vampires.”

 

Sheppard shrugged: “What Rodney forgot to mention is, that we were designed to be enemies. Basically my instinct tells me to rip his throat. He probably wants to suck me dry. Anyways, we both have incredible strength and speed.”

 

Ford gaped at them: “Okay, I knew when I was agreeing to Atlantis that I would meet aliens. No offence, Teyla. But vampires and werewolves!?”

 

Sheppard shrugged and McKay winced. McKay then pointed to the village: “We need to get back there and see the damage. Maybe we can help them repair some damage the Darts did.”

 

“Yeah, why did you destroy them anyways?” Ford asked: “Didn’t you want to analyze them and take them apart?”

 

“Well, between saving the people quickly and preserving the technology, I chose the easy way in saving them.” Rodney hissed and his fangs showed.

 

Ford stepped back by two steps and actually looked scared. Teyla raised her eyebrow and Sheppard flinched: “McKay!” he hissed.

 

“Uh, sorry Sheppard,” Rodney winced: “Like I said. I’m only a vampire for a few days. I’m trying my best. Its just…instinct I guess.”

 

Sheppard nodded and sighed: “Okay, let’s get back to them and see what we can do. Then we need to get back to Atlantis.”

 

They were halfway back to the village when Sheppard added: “Oh, please don’t tell anyone about it.”

 

“Of course,” Teyla said quickly while Ford shrugged: “Does anyone know?”

 

“Beckett,” Rodney said and John looked at him: “Yeah, why does he know anyways?”

 

“Because my heart stopped after the gene therapy? What if he would have given it to anyone else if I hadn’t told him? Not to mention that he does my physicals.” Rodney snarled.

 

John frowned but nodded: “Jeez McKay, I get it.”

 

When they stepped back into the village, Rodney was glad that the family he had saved wasn’t recognizing him. He’d been too fast. Thank god. That would have let to awkward questions.

 

They found a Dart sticking in the ground. Sheppard laughed: “Well done McKay. Next time, how about you stick them together?” and he indicated the second Dart that lay a few meters away.

 

McKay grinned and shrugged: “Well, I didn’t pay attention to that. Now, since everything else is working and I turned off the transmitter on the Darts, we can go back.”

 

“I see you eying the deer, McKay.” John said and shook his head: “We did make the agreement that we can hunt, so get us some dinner.”

 

Rodney’s eyes glowed and he was off in the trees.

 

“One chocolate bar that he has one in less than three minutes,” Ford said and looked at Sheppard.

 

“Less than ten seconds, Lieutenant.” Sheppard said and laughed when he heard the slurping of McKay drinking the blood.

 

“You can actually hear him?” Ford asked surprised and Sheppard nodded: “Yes and now I’m hungry for some steak. Rare.”

 

Teyla laughed: “I see where the wolf comes in. We do know such creatures as well. You looked beautiful.”

 

“Thank you Teyla. Now, let’s go back. McKay has the deer at the gate and is waiting for us.”

 

~*~

 

“I’m telling you, those animals don’t have blood.” McKay told Elizabeth and frowned: “And I’m happy to drag them in here. At least its something decent to eat now.”

 

Sheppard snorted and Beckett chocked on his tea. Beckett then added: “Aye, it is something decent to eat and we are able to eat it as well. We made several tests and its good meat, something like deer or moose.”

 

“Due to our trade agreement, we will be able to hunt for them. That with rice is already a good base for food.” Elizabeth said and nodded: “Well done.”

 

They were dismissed and McKay shrugged off Beckett’s attempt to go to the infirmary. Sheppard wasn’t so lucky.

 

“What is different from me that McKay is allowed to sneak out?” he huffed and sat down on a bed.

 

Beckett shrugged: “Well, he basically told me only you can kill him or when he’s beheaded and burnt. He isn’t so he’s alive. I won’t get any blood pressure or anything besides blood that always have the same results. So?”

 

Sheppard snorted: “Okay. I’m hard to kill, heal faster than anyone else and die when Rodney dies.”

 

“Aye, he told me so, about your imprint.” Beckett said and did some checks: “And the mating style of his kind.”

 

Sheppard frowned: “I’m not discussing this with you, Doc. No offence but if or when I mate with McKay is my business. And the way I see it, we’ll most likely kill each other before mating.”

 

Beckett nodded: “Aye, so I’ve heard. Just don’t kill each other and if you have any wounds at all, no matter that you’ll heal fast, see me with it. It might be that due to the fast healing, you could grow together wrong.”

 

Sheppard nodded: “Okay, but don’t think that happens anytime soon. McKay would have to bite pretty hard.”

 

Beckett snorted: “There are some things that I don’t need to know.”

 

~*~

 

McKay was really close to freaking out. They had no time left to get the city evacuated and Rodney yelled at Zelenka to take out some crystals to keep the central tower from exploding. He then shoved Zelenka out of the lab and worked on it.

 

“Rodney, you need to listen, get out.” Zelenka called through the door and Rodney cursed and activated his headset: “McKay to Sheppard.”

 

“Yeah Rodney?”

 

“Get Zelenka away from the labs. And hurry. Don’t worry about me!”

 

Sheppard cursed and Rodney knew he was running. Thankfully. He turned back to trying to save the whole tower. Typing quickly, Rodney worked on shielding the labs and separating the remaining tower from the power the labs were getting. Pressing enter, Rodney sighed and tried to speed away quickly but even his inhuman speed was too slow.

 

The lab exploded and Rodney crouched down, feeling his uniform burning and forming his skin to blisters.

 

He gasped: “John!”

 

Sheppard’s head snapped up and around, letting Zelenka down before turning fully around, having heard Rodney: “McKay!” and he started running, seconds before the alarms in Atlantis went off. Sheppard ran quickly, opening the doors to the lab and running into a shield before convincing Atlantis to turn it off. Once it fell away, Sheppard busted in, seeing Rodney on the floor, burnt but very well alive.

 

“Hurts,” Rodney whispered and John winced when he saw Rodney’s windpipe bare, flesh having burnt off: “Don’t speak. I’ll get you to Beckett.” And he picked Rodney up, carrying him to Beckett: “Why me?”

 

“You are strong enough to carry me and won’t be affected by the fumes,” Rodney replied though he was told to shut up and winced again.

 

Nodding in agreement, Sheppard arrived in the infirmary just as Beckett wanted to rush away: “He’s the only one that got hit.”

 

“Aye,” Beckett said and started yelling orders and giving McKay blood in a bag that John noticed was not standard for human blood. John realized a second later that it was from the moose like animals.

 

Staying close and being worried, John looked over Rodney’s body and was amazed at how the blood worked for Rodney. Before Beckett could start stitching the skin on McKay’s throat, it had healed and Beckett made everyone working on him immediately swear not to tell a soul.

 

Disinfecting the blisters and removing the melted uniform, Beckett stood back and waited for Rodney’s skin to heal. It returned to normal after the second unit of animal blood cycled through. Beckett sighed.

 

“You have animal blood for him in units?” Sheppard asked surprised.

 

“Aye, the deal with him is, he drinks three animal bags a week and we take two units of blood from him again to give the wounded.”

 

“Wait, what?” Sheppard asked with a gasp.

 

Carson shrugged: “No matter what blood Rodney gets, its changed to 0 negative in a day. He said its that his victims, or those who are about to be turned, can drink his blood no matter their blood type. The venom in his fangs in combination with his blood starts the transformation. Rodney agreed to be a blood-changer for us.”

 

“And that works?”

 

“Aye, the only thing that’s bad about Rodney’s blood is the lack of oxygen but we are able to apply it easily.” Beckett said and looked at Rodney who stared back.

 

“Me being a vampire is a good thing, Sheppard. We’re cut off from Earth and we had many accidents. I hope you can-“

 

“That really is good, McKay. In case anyone within the city gets to know about you, we can point that out.” John said and had a smile for Rodney.

 

This was a moment where he could see them together eventually.

 

~*~

 

“I can repair it, but I need Dr Weir!” Rodney yelled against the wind and really ignored the pain in his arm. He frowned. He could take them out in seconds but then Weir would know and Rodney swore not to kill. He also concentrated on his wound not to close yet due to fearing discovery from Kolya. He was losing his cool though. He had to press his lips together to hide his fangs.

 

Kolya smelled bad. Radiation-bad and Rodney remembered their time underground. Both him and Sheppard had tried not to fight and show what they were. It had worked. They were underestimating them and so did everyone that had captured them on their countless missions so far.

 

“Sheppard, can you hear me?” Rodney whispered into the wind, hoping Sheppard was close enough to hear him.

 

“Thank God Rodney. Yes, I hear you and Weir. I can’t talk much though. I will give you a hint when to attack. Stay tight.”

 

“I will.” Rodney replied and returned back to work. With every heartbeat that disappeared in the City, Rodney knew it wasn’t Sheppard, because then he’d die, too.

 

“Sheppard is on his way,” Rodney told Elizabeth and she nodded. They waited and once back in the control room, Rodney grinned, the blood on his arm having dried now.

 

“Rodney, attack!” Sheppard said and Rodney did. He shoved Elizabeth behind him and moved with speed to knock everyone within reach unconsciousness.

 

Sheppard appeared next to him and they gathered the knocked-out-Genii on the floor. Gating them out and shooting Kolya was easy on Sheppard and Rodney smirked.

 

McKay caught Sheppard’s eye and for a moment he felt as if their attraction was so strong, that they could overcome their instincts.

 

Elizabeth broke the moment between them: “Okay, lets get everyone back here and settle for the night. Dr McKay, get your arm checked.”

 

Sheppard grinned: “I’ll walk with him. Beckett needs to make sure I didn’t get a concussion.”

 

Elizabeth nodded: “Briefing tomorrow at lunch. Until then you’ll be off duty.”

 

McKay nodded and hurried away to his room. Once in there, he opened his fridge and took a blood bag: “Sorry, I need-“

 

“It’s okay.” Sheppard smiled when he watched Rodney drown the bag. Surprisingly, he didn’t feel the need to change. He didn’t feel threatened. All he felt was his imprint demanding _attention_.

 

Rodney looked at him, surprised: “Are you sure? No itch somewhere?”

 

John shook his head: “No, I think my imprint on you suppresses that. To be honest, I haven’t had the instinct for a while now.”

 

“Huh.” Rodney frowned and sat down, fangs already gone again: “Neither did I show you my fangs when you growled.”

 

“Show them to me?” Sheppard asked and moved so Rodney had the door to his back, the clear path out of the room, if he should attack. Thankfully, vampires usually had the flight instinct when faced with a wolf. Only their last defense was to fight it out.

 

Hesitating, Rodney stepped closer. His eyes were blue and didn’t glow at all while he opened his mouth and showed his teeth. They looked longer than normal, yes, but not overly so. Moving closer, Sheppard raised his hand to touch Rodney’s lip: “I bet they’re real sharp.”

 

“Yes, that’s why you won’t touch them!” Rodney snapped back and huffed: “If you draw blood, I would bite you. We can’t have that until your imprint is fully in place.”

 

“I know. Do you think…you’d be able to…with me? So that I won’t hurt you accidentally?”, Sheppard asked hesitating.

 

McKay seemed to think it over and nodded then: “Yes, I think it would work. But you still might be able to hurt me. You won’t kill me then, though.”

 

“It’s a start. I think you suppressing your instincts is easier, which will allow me to imprint you.”

 

“Yes, I think you are right. Nonetheless, until I mate with you, we’re still in danger of attacking each other.”

 

“And you still need the time.”

 

Rodney nodded: “Yes, because I never drank any human blood and the pleasure you’ll be feeling is nothing for a first time. That’s why mating is always with sex and blood. If I would taste your blood the first time, it would cause you pain. Does what make sense to you?”

 

“Yeah, it’s a protective to avoid a mating on the first bite,” Sheppard nodded and stepped closer to Rodney, his need to fully imprint getting stronger.

 

“Oh God, you feel it too.” Rodney said and shook his head: “It’s your imprint on me.”

 

John barely nodded: “Yes. And I need-“

 

Rodney’s lips on John’s cut off any other words that were coming out of John’s mouth. Applying his tongue quickly, Rodney gave John no time to rethink or for his wolf instincts to surface. All that mattered was the _need_ that was between them, coming from the imprint.

 

John moved back from Rodney’s lips: “Oh God, Rodney.” And he tore on Rodney’s cloths, same time as Rodney started ripping them from John’s skin. They didn’t care about foreplay or anything the like because this was a need that needed to be filled and John knew he couldn’t hurt Rodney that easily.

 

Biting Rodney’s neck while also claiming his body, John felt the imprint snap into place, an awareness besides his own appeared and his teeth drew Rodney’s blood. John hadn’t known that his imprint on Rodney would include blood as well.

 

Afterwards, they lay there, panting and Rodney fingered his bite mark. It healed itself under his fingers quickly but stayed visible for them. He doubted that Carson could see it though.

 

“Jesus. That was amazing,” Rodney said and smiled, kissing John again: “We could have avoided some of the danger if we’d done this sooner.”

 

“If we had, you’d be dead. And I would be, too.” John replied and frowned: “But seriously, I never expected this outcome.”

 

“Yeah, I know what you mean. But cool, you’ll feel when I’m in distress and need your help.” Rodney grinned.

 

Sheppard snorted: “Like that will happen anytime soon.”

 

Relaxing, Rodney curled up to Sheppard: “I love your hot skin.”

 

“That’s what I like about you, too. You’re nice and cool.” John replied and found himself at peace with this new situation. It would be hell to hide it though because they could _freak_ quickly.

 

“You gonna sleep?”

 

“Yeah. You?”

 

“Vampires don’t sleep. That’s why I get so much work done in the labs.” McKay replied and turned on his back, sitting up and grabbing a laptop: “I’ll be staying here though.”

 

“Cool. My personal pillow that never heats up.”

 

Rodney snorted: “Sleep.”

 

He started typing away with one hand while his other stroked through Sheppard’s hair. He wondered if John’s fur was just as soft.

 

~*~

 

When John woke up, Rodney stepped out of the bathroom and got dressed: “Morning. Slept well?”

 

“Yeah. Thanks.” He moved to the bathroom and showered quickly before stepping out. He frowned at his torn uniform though.

 

Rodney appeared that instant, just walking in the door in supernatural speed and handing him a fresh uniform: “You know, some people think before showering.”

 

“They were torn and bloody. Can’t you smell it?”

 

“Oh, I can. But I chose to ignore it.” Rodney huffed and shrugged: “I’m needed in the labs. See you at the briefing.”

 

“Rodney?” John called him back and smiled, surprised once again how the imprint let them act normal, like they’d done this thousand times before: “Wanna play chess tonight?”

 

Rodney’s eyes brightened and ne nodded with a crooked smile: “Yes, I’d like that.”

 

“Cool.” John turned and got dressed, hearing the doors close.

 

~*~

 

“Fuck you Sheppard!” Rodney yelled and his fangs showed: “I can smell her on you! You ignored my warning like it meant nothing!”

 

Sheppard’s eyes glowed yellow-green, angered by McKay’s accusations and the fangs. He’d gotten better at ignoring the fangs, but McKay yelled danger at him right now and his instinct was about to take over. It didn’t help that McKay was making a scene in the mess hall: “Oh don’t give me that crap, McKay!”

 

“Crap!? You were ready to tell her the most important information about this city without bothering to check who she was! I told you not to trust her and you ignored me! Fuck you Sheppard!” Rodney said and stepped even closer: “Stop thinking with your dick and start acting like the military leader that you are!”

 

“Fuck you McKay!” Sheppard stepped closer and growled low and deep. He was sure everyone heard it but he didn’t care at that moment.

 

McKay crouched in instinct and Sheppard had stepped out of his shoes in an instant before the shift came. He heard surprised gaps and cries the second he attacked McKay.

 

They tumbled to the floor, Rodney snarling at him and biting blindly, trying to catch any piece of flesh he could get. John twisted around and his claws left deep marks on Rodney’s shoulder while Rodney got hold of his torso and squeezed. Whining, Sheppard felt his ribs break and he bit at Rodney again, angry and hurt, catching McKay’s shoulder on the sixth try and feeling the blood pooling in his mouth.

 

Rodney punched him into his throat, hard and he yelped, flying away through the mess and landing on the floor, his body shoving empty chairs and tables out of his way.

 

He realized someone yelling at them to stop and he thought it was Elizabeth, but he couldn’t care less. He needed to get McKay. He charged at him again, their bodies clashing together loudly and Rodney winced, taking a hand to remove John’s claw from his chest.

 

“Leave.Me.Alone!” Rodney snarled suddenly and John was pushed across the floor again, hitting the wall loudly and watching Rodney run away quickly. He tried to get up and follow him but saw Beckett and Ford running at him, firing at him with a Wraith stunner.

 

It paralyzed him enough to not be able to move. He growled when he heard McKay dialing the gate. He shifted back to human quickly, glad that the immobilization left with the shift. He looked down at himself, saw the gaping wounds and looked at Beckett: “Later!” he growled and shifted again, running away and avoiding the shot Ford aimed at him.

 

He made it through the gate behind McKay.

 

~*~

 

“Oh bloody hell!” Carson had yelled when entering the mess hall and finding a few people scared in one corner while Elizabeth, Zelenka, Aiden and Teyla yelled at the wolf and Rodney to stop.

 

How Elizabeth stayed calm, he didn’t know. He watched the fight go on and only jumped out of Rodney’s way in the last second. Looking at the beautiful wolf that was Sheppard, Beckett started forward, hoping to ease the pain when Sheppard shifted back and followed Carson’s gaze.

 

Carson really was surprised Sheppard could move. His ribs seemed broken in many places, deformed even, his face bled and had blood all over, his throat had blood marks apparently from biting and many other wounds that looked like scratches on him. Then, in an instant, the wolf was back and Sheppard charged after Rodney, leaving many people around.

 

“What the hell was that!?” Bates asked and stepped closer to Beckett, Teyla and Ford. Elizabeth came closer as well.

 

“Sir, both…things…went through the gate.” Markham reported and frowned: “I may know what this was.”

 

Elizabeth focused on Markham: “Let’s talk in my office. Now. Sergeant Bates, try to see to those who are injured and get order back here. Dr Beckett is needed in my office.”

 

Carson found it hard to leave but his medical team rushed in and took care of them.

 

Once everyone had settled in the conference room, not Weir’s office because too many people were following, Weir asked Markham: “What can you tell me about this?”

 

“Well, Ma’am, I’ve heard legends. Saying that vampires were killed by werewolves and that’s why they fought. I mean, it was hard to follow the fight but Dr McKay was really fast and Sheppard obviously changed into a wolf…”

 

Elizabeth swallowed: “Yes, we all saw that.”

 

Markham continued: “They will fight till death.”

 

“I must disagree.” Beckett said and looked at Markham: “You are right about everything but them killing each other.”

 

“What do you know about this, Carson?” Weir asked and frowned.

 

“Well, I would say it’s personal but since they fought and everyone saw…” Carson swallowed: “When I applied the ATA gene therapy to McKay, he died.”

 

Everyone gasped before Carson went on: “As you can see, Dr McKay is very well alive. He told me its because he was born half vampire, half human.”

 

“You knew he was a vampire!? Carson, he’s dangerous-“ Elizabeth started but Teyla interrupted: “I don’t think Dr Beckett would have risked it if Rodney were.”

 

“Thank you, love.” Beckett said and continued: “His human part had died. He was fully vampire now.”

 

“He survived explosion in lab without scratch,” Zelenka said and shrugged: “Called Sheppard to carry me away, and I am not lightweight.”

 

Beckett smiled: “Well, Major Sheppard is a shapeshifter or werewolf as some would call him. They couldn’t smell each other the first few days.”

 

“But why when they are enemies? Wouldn’t they have killed each other before today?” Elizabeth asked concerned.

 

“Aye, they might have, if it weren’t-“ Beckett started but the gate activity interrupted him.

 

~*~

 

Taking a deep swallow, Rodney dumped the deer, piling it up like the other three to take back to Atlantis later. He needed the fresh blood. It charged him with new energy and healed his wounds. Rodney sighed when he felt John’s anger and knew the wolf was coming closer.

 

Calming down, Rodney watched his skin heal and looked up in time to see John charging at him, pressing him to the ground: “John, stop!” he yelled and pushed the love he felt for him through the imprint bond.

 

A second later, John shifted back, panting hard and wincing. Blood dripping down from all his wounds where Rodney had bitten him and punched him: “Oh God, John! I’m sorry!”

 

“My fault.” John replied and slumped to the ground next to Rodney: “Hurts.”

 

“I know. John, I can either bite you to lessen the pain with the venom or give you blood to regenerate faster.” Rodney offered.

 

“Bite me,” John said and shrugged: “Can you make the bleedings stop?”

 

Rodney nodded: “Yes. My spit can to that. Do you trust me to bite you?”

 

John nodded: “Do it.”

 

And Rodney did. The first human he’d ever bitten and it was to lessen Sheppard’s pain. He felt his own body relaxing and sighed when the pain ebbed away. He then licked over all wounds and watched them close up. Surprisingly, he didn’t linger on the taste of human blood.

 

“Done,” Rodney whispered and hung his head: “I’m sorry I got mad at you.”

 

“You had every right to be jealous and angry. I threw my trust in you right back at you. I felt you were angry but I didn’t know it would be like that.”

 

Rodney nodded dumbly: “I know. But I also knew no matter how angry I got, I wouldn’t kill you. When I hit you on the throat, I could have easily killed you.”

 

“Me too.” John said and moved closer to Rodney, kissing him frantically.

 

The kiss heated up quickly but when John winced, Rodney put a stop to it and helped John stand: “Lets get back to Atlantis and face the consequences.”

 

John winced again and indicated the deer: “Yeah, but at least we bring peace-offering.”

 

~*~

 

Less than a minute later, a wolf entered and out of nowhere McKay with cloths in his hand. Rodney shrugged and the door closed behind them, turning solid. Sheppard quickly shifted back and started to get dressed, as did McKay.

 

“So you haven’t killed each other?” Markham said, surprised. Elizabeth nodded: “Yes, we got to know that you would kill each other, since you are enemies.”

 

Sheppard winced when sitting down and Carson frowned when he saw no left over bleeding wound: “What happened to your wounds?”

 

“Rodney’s salvia has fast healing abilities,” Sheppard answered and Rodney shrugged: “We vampires have to hide our evidence.”

 

“Okay, back up again.” Elizabeth said and looked at Carson: “Please continue.”

 

“Under normal circumstances, they would kill each other, aye, but-“

 

“Not because Sheppard imprinted on me while I was still human.” Rodney finished quickly.

 

All stared at him blankly: “What!?” McKay asked irritated.

 

“What does imprint mean?” Zelenka asked.

 

Sheppard answered: “An imprint is when a shapeshifter recognizes his soulmate. According to old legends its that the shapeshifter won’t be alone in his life and has someone to rely on, to love him no matter the wolf he turns into.”

 

Rodney nodded: “Yes, and while I was half human, my vampire half was not obvious for him which is why he imprinted on me. When I turned into a full vampire, I still held the imprint and my mating instinct kicked in.”

 

“Mating instinct?” Elizabeth asked and frowned at how uncomfortable Markham and Ford looked.

 

“The same like an imprint but for sharing eternity with a human being that can be immortal, too. Sheppard’s shapeshifting genes are made to last as long as there’s a threat or mate/imprint around. Since its me, its gonna be a few years.” Rodney said and paced in the room.

 

“But then, why did you attack each other?” Teyla asked and looked at them both.

 

“Because we’re imprinted and not mated.” Sheppard said and shrugged: “We didn’t imprint completely until the Storm hit us. Before that we couldn’t stand to be around one another much. Our instinct was still there, to either kill or flight. We tried forcing it down and working together. Once we imprinted, I wouldn’t be able to kill him anymore. Unless survival instinct kicks in. Since Rodney would have to bite me, and he has refused to do so yet, we haven’t mated.”

 

“Meaning I can still kill him by accident. Which is why his survival instincts let us fought so hard earlier. It was a normal fight but could have ended deadly if I hadn’t run and had time to cool down.” Rodney finished.

 

Elizabeth sighed: “Okay, so…why didn’t we notice before?”

 

“Oh, we were hiding.” Rodney said.

 

“Teyla and I did know. McKay climbed trees and jumped onto two Darts, snapping them in half on one mission. Then Wraith walked up and they were so fast, they tore the Wraith apart. Impressive. McKay then fed off the deer we’re having for dinner and I didn’t care as long as he won’t eat me.” Ford said and shrugged.

 

“Carson-“ Elizabeth started.

 

“I knew all along. Rodney gets animal blood from me. His body is fascinating. His blood transforms any given blood to 0 negative. Rodney said its so that any of his soon-to-be-vampires can absorb the blood without being harmed. I did tests and only the combination of the fang’s venom and the blood will turn someone to a vampire. And it has to be done in half an hour afterwards or the blood is as normal as any other.”

 

“I’m basically a walking blood-transfusion.” Rodney said and shrugged: “I heal fast, am strong… so Sheppard and I are pretty good at kicking ass.”

 

“Yeah, no one would fight with you after that.” Markham agreed.

 

Elizabeth stayed quiet for a moment: “I’m pissed that I didn’t know but I can relate in some way. I am glad that you have these abilities because it has been helpful. However, if Rodney is to bite anyone within this city, or Sheppard to hurt someone, I will be forced to act.”

 

“Of course!” Rodney said and shook his head: “I find the thought disgusting, to eat my fellow coworkers. Seriously, yuck.”

 

“I won’t hurt them unless they earned it. And Elizabeth, Rodney has to bite me.” Sheppard reminded her.

 

She nodded: “All right, Rodney you are allowed to do so with Sheppard since he’s strong enough to fight you off. Major Sheppard, if anyone within this city is a threat you are allowed to use your abilities. If anyone within this city asks you to help them by violating these terms, I am okay with it.”

 

“So you mean I can bite them if they want me to save their lives?” Rodney asked and got a nod from Elizabeth.

 

“Good, and please, try not to fight in the mess again. It wasn’t a pretty sight.”

 

“Uh, sorry. We lost control. Fights will look like this between us, though.” Sheppard said and shrugged.

 

Elizabeth sighed: “I know. Now, about DADT, since Markham and Ford are squirming on their seats. I think the regs are the smallest problem you will have if anyone finds out once we established contact with Earth again. Besides, I do think this is outside any law we have and the bond you share is unbreakable. I will prepare arguments in case something happens.”

 

John nodded and shrugged uncomfortably: “Are you going to make an announcement?”

 

Elizabeth nodded: “Yes, after what happened, I will let everyone know. It’s good to have you around and able to use your full abilities.”

 

Rodney nodded and shrugged: “I will let Carson check out my salvia. If it has healing abilities, it can be used.”

 

Sheppard winced slightly when moving on the chair: “Maybe you find it in my genes as well.”

 

Beckett nodded: “Aye. Anything else?”

 

Elizabeth shook her head: “No, that’s all. Thank you.”

 

Everyone left the room but Rodney and John knew they were to stay back.

 

“I’m rather pissed at you.” She started.

 

“We can tell. You smell it.” Rodney said and frowned.

 

Elizabeth was surprised for a moment and then nodded: “You probably will share quarters, right?”

 

“Yes, though technically, I don’t need sleep.” Rodney said and shrugged.

 

“You still have only so many hours though.” Elizabeth smiled: “What other abilities should I be aware of?”

 

“Inhuman speed and strength, heightened senses and we can feel each other and I can use telekinesis. Only a bit though.” Rodney answered.

 

Elizabeth nodded: “Okay. Good. If I announce it later, it will get known by the SGC. I’m sorry but we cannot simply write that one off.”

 

“We know,” Sheppard said and winced when shifting in his chair again. Rodney frowned at him and lifted John’s shirt, wincing: “Idiot!”

 

John looked down at what was meant but Rodney was quickly popping the ribs back into place. Elizabeth paled: “Time for you to go to Beckett and then mate. I don’t want to have you killed.”

 

“Oh, did we mention when one dies, the other does, too?” Rodney asked and moved to the door.

 

John followed him quickly, barefoot.

 

~*~

 

“You know, I’m not ready.” Rodney said and sighed: “It was something different when I bit you in order to ease your pain. I didn’t _suck_ your blood!”

 

John walked over to where Rodney was sitting on the bed: “I know. And just because Elizabeth _ordered_ us to mate, I won’t do that. I just want us to be together fully as much as our nature allows us.”

 

“Me, too.” Rodney nodded and smiled: “But I need more time. I might not be able to stop once I drank from you. And everyone will see it in my eyes when I did drink human blood.”

 

“I think you worry too much. The blood drinking is only a mating part to seal the deal. It won’t affect you too much. I’m more worried how we should keep me from reacting when you bite me.”

 

“See, we’re nowhere near ready to fulfill my part of the mating. You should know I want it though.” Rodney sighed and then moved off the bed: “I’m sorry, I need to continue working on the shields. The Wraith continue coming after all.”

 

John nodded and kissed Rodney briefly before Rodney left.

 

~*~

 

“Lets fly a Jumper up and rip the Hive’s apart,” Rodney said with a glint in his eyes. John caught his eye: “You think we can fly in undetected?”

 

Rodney shrugged: “Just sitting here won’t help us. And I can take the naquadah. I cannot die from radiation. You, though, need to get away alive. I probably can survive in space, too.”

 

John grinned and they made to the jumper bay: “Deal, but only if I can stay close. I need to collect you after all.”

 

Rodney grinned and Zelenka shook his head, having gotten last minute instructions.

 

When McKay entered the first hive, he quickly tore through the living walls and destroyed it quickly. Making his way back to the bay, he saw Sheppard in wolfskin and fighting off a few Wraith. They boarded the Jumper quickly again, John shifting back and sitting in the seat, naked. Rodney eyed him: “If we weren’t running for the next hive, I’d totally do you.”

 

Sheppard grinned: “Two more and you can.”

 

Rodney shook his head: “Sadly, we cannot. I need to help Zelenka. The Darts still attack the city even after the hives are gone.”

 

John growled a bit and flew zigzag around the Darts that made for the City. He parked the jumper in the nearly deserted hive and McKay parked the naquadah. Their sensors had picked something Ancient on the radar and while John was still in the Jumper and McKay somewhere in the hive, John had yelled at McKay that the still remaining hive was under attack.

 

“Lets get out of here!” Rodney grinned and they left the hive, Rodney typing away and sending a message to the ancient ship firing at the last hive and defeating it.

 

“Jumper to the ancient ship…” Sheppard said and navigated the jumper towards the invisible ship.

 

“Major Sheppard, I’m glad to hear you,” Colonel Caldwell said and deactivated the invisible shield of the Daedalus: “The Daedalus took some hits. Any place we could dock for repairs?”

 

“Colonel, Dr McKay and I need to get back to the city quickly. If you still have some power, we could need help with the remaining Darts. Watch out for Jumpers though,”

 

“Of course, Major.” Caldwell said and the Daedalus flew towards the planet.

 

Rodney and John quickly flew back to the city, knowing that the naquadah in the hive would have messed with the sensors. On the way, destroying some other Darts.

 

“Elizabeth,” Rodney called once back within the city and smiled: “Earth sent the Daedalus. They’re attacking the Wraith now but need to dock on the East Pier for repairs.”

 

John appeared in wolfs form and sniffed the air before taking off in one direction.

 

Weir beamed at them and smiled: “Glad you are okay. We saw the first hive exploding and the second being attacked but then the sensors stopped due to the naquadah. It took some Darts?”

 

“Yes, though not nearly enough. Let me just get the sensors back…” Rodney said and then looked at Zelenka: “Connect the Daedalus sensors with ours and lets see how it looks.”

 

Zelenka helped McKay type and together they had the sensors of the Daedalus working. Thank God the ship had been shielded. Atlantis would need a few more days to get them working again.

 

“Daedalus to Atlantis,” Caldwell’s voice appeared and Elizabeth smiled: “This is Atlantis. You have permission to land on the East Pier. The shield is up but you can pass through. See your destination marked. Please stay on board due to many different things yet to discover. We’ll get you an escort but we still have a few Wraith here. “

 

“We will secure the area around the dock, Dr Weir.” Caldwell replied: “Then we will help you swamp the city. I have new personnel for you.”

 

“Major Sheppard will greet you.” Elizabeth said and hoped that Sheppard would.

 

Rodney grinned: “I’ll get Sheppard a pair of cloths. He’ll forget for sure. After that, everyone is off to sleep. The city can wait a few hours but my scientists have been awake for a long time.”

 

Weir nodded: “Will you take over?”

 

“Yes, since I don’t sleep.” Rodney sped away, making it to Sheppard in no time who killed the last Wraith. Rodney quickly scanned the city with his senses and nodded satisfied.

 

Sheppard shifted back, thanking Rodney with a nod and taking the uniform and shoes from him: “So, Colonel Caldwell will take my command. I don’t know how my wolf will react to that.”

 

Rodney winced: “I figured. You lead them here like a pack. You are an alpha. I really hope they let our team in place. Tough it would be too easy to convince another military commander of my opinion by simply hissing at them.”

 

Sheppard laughed: “No fighting in the mess though.”

 

“Oh, please don’t remind me of the speech Elizabeth gave everyone. I hope we can stay here.” Rodney said and grimaced.

 

Stepping up to the Daedalus, Sheppard greeted the marines that stood guard: “Welcome in Atlantis.”

 

“Thank you, Major Sheppard. I’m Major Lorne and here to help you out.”

 

Sheppard grinned: “And right on time as well. We, Dr McKay and I, just killed the last Wraith. Our sensors are still out due to the Naquadah and having disabled the shield to hide.”

 

“Understood. Colonel Caldwell is ready for a visit.”

 

“Okay, but you must know that nearly everyone has had no sleep in the last three days. As soon as the adrenaline leaves the systems, people will fall asleep.” Rodney interrupted: “Well, besides the medicals and they could use some help.”

 

“We have seventeen medicals that can help while we had thirteen injured.”

 

“Dr Beckett will be glad.” Rodney said and felt Markham and Stackhouse arrive.

 

Sheppard turned to both: “Markham, please lead the medical team to the infirmary, Stackhouse, gather all that are still able to stay awake for a while to help Major Lorne and all new personnel to settle in. Bates will help you while selecting night stuff.”

 

“Yes, Sir,” both said and indicated the marines to follow them.

 

Colonel Caldwell then stepped out: “Dr McKay, Major Sheppard.” He greeted and eyed Sheppard briefly while taking note the lack of a gun.

 

“Colonel,” McKay said and started: “I know your scientists are busy working on the repairs, but my scientists are running on three hours sleep for the last two weeks. They will make mistakes soon and I’d like to request a few that can be spared to take over the control room for the next eight hours.”

 

Caldwell nodded: “Of course, Dr McKay. Dr Novak will help you. Major Sheppard, I guess everyone in this city could need sleep. I offer you my help in searching the city in the morning with you and keep you safe for the next eight hours.”

 

Sheppard smiled: “Thank you, Colonel. Dr Weir will be pleased to hear so. I’d like to take you to meet her.”

 

“Thank you.”

 

“Sir, there are a few _things_ that happened in the last year and some of the personnel may come to see you about this matter. Dr McKay and I would like to come back to Earth with you to discuss this with the SGC and IOA.”

 

Caldwell frowned at him: “Any violation of regulations?”

 

Sheppard shrugged: “Sir, with all respect, Dr McKay and I are different and therefore other rules besides the regulations apply. I will answer any and all questions about this if and when someone has a problem with this. We will tell the SGC no matter what but General O’Neill may decide its not important and not relevant.”

 

“Understood.” Caldwell said, still frowning nonetheless. Elizabeth then greeted them and took Caldwell to her office, advising Sheppard to go to sleep.

 

~*~

 

“Good morning,” Rodney said and entered the conference room, barely looking up.

 

“Morning Doctor. Did you sleep at all?” Colonel Caldwell asked. He had seen McKay throughout the whole night.

 

Frowning, Rodney ignored the Colonel’s question: “The repairs are going on and slowly so. After eight hours of sleep, my scientists are well and working on the repairs. The Daedalus is the priority and all systems that Atlantis needs once the Daedalus leaves our pier.”

 

“Thank you, Dr McKay.” Elizabeth said and nodded: “Major Sheppard?”

 

“Thanks to the new personnel and the Colonel’s help, the city was swamped early this morning and cleared. Bates, Markham and Stackhouse helped everyone to settle in. it looks good.”

 

Caldwell nodded: “The repairs on the Daedalus are looking good. We will head back in three days and we were to take the heads of department with us for selecting new personnel and answering questions that still remain.”

 

Elizabeth nodded: “Sir, I won’t leave here so soon after-“

 

“Yes, the IOA thought so but I am to follow my orders.” Caldwell said and then turned to Sheppard and McKay: “I believe you’ll be ready to depart in a few days?”

 

McKay groaned but agreed while Sheppard shrugged: “Yes Sir.”

 

“I will need Zelenka to stay though and we’re taking Dr Kavanaugh back with us. He won’t come back here if I can help it.” Rodney said and looked at Radek: “You’ll be good in my absence.”

 

Zelenka nodded at Rodney briefly.

 

Teyla then smiled: “If you are away, I would request to return to my people for the time. Many repairs still need to be done after the Storm.”

 

“I’ll fly you later,” Sheppard nodded and turned to Caldwell: “Should I consider being re-assigned or can I leave my personal belongings here?”

 

“In case you are not coming back, we’ll send them after you, Major. I do believe the SGC will let you stay here due to your gene and gate team.” Caldwell said truthfully.

 

With that, they went back to work.

 

~*~

 

“When you said that you were different, I wasn’t expecting to get reported ‘shapeshifting to a wolf and being a vampire’!” Caldwell said and shook his head. Elizabeth tried to hide a smile while Rodney and John shrugged.

 

“Colonel Caldwell,” Elizabeth said: “That is why we need the SGC to discuss this.”

 

Caldwell shook his head: “I don’t think that they will agree to this.”

 

“They are able to kill Wraith with their bare hands. Rodney destroyed a Hive the same way. The fight that happened in the mess hall was the only one while they had many verbal fights. I believe you don’t know about their nature.”

 

Caldwell shook his head: “I don’t and I am not the one to judge. Nonetheless, the violation of regulation 654 is another thing.”

 

“Oh please!” Rodney snapped: “It’d called don’t ask, don’t tell, don’t pursue. Dr Kavanagh clearly did pursue this case with a camera. Besides, its in both Sheppard’s and my nature to either kill each other or…well.”

 

Caldwell frowned for a second and nodded: “I understand. This will have to be discussed by General O’Neill and Mr Woolsey as well.”

 

Sheppard growled before shifting and running away. Caldwell looked really surprised and McKay pissed: “Oh great. Let me get him. It’s gonna be violent though.”

 

“Like the mess hall violent?” Elizabeth asked with a raised eyebrow.

 

Rodney shook his head: “ _Imprint_ violent.”

 

Elizabeth thought about that for a second before she got that Rodney used the imprint for their sexual relationship in order not to _tell_ : “Go, I’ll do everything else.”

 

Disappearing, Rodney followed his imprint to find Sheppard in their room, still in his fur. He smiled and knelt down: “I trust you not to hurt me and I understand you’re more comfortable in your skin for a while. Let me hold you?”

 

Sheppard moved to Rodney’s lap and Rodney finally got to know what his fur was just as soft as his hair. Sadly, Sheppard returned to his human form before Rodney had his fill of touching.

 

~*~

 

O’Neill, Jackson and Woolsey were sitting in front of McKay and now Lt Colonel Sheppard. They were waiting for Elizabeth to join them and Rodney fidget in his seat: “Oh please lets just start. I’m hungry.”

 

Sheppard laughed softly and shook his head. Luckily, he had thought ahead and went to the mess to get a canteen full of animal blood. He passed it to McKay: “You went off to scowl at what are supposed your new scientists while I thought ahead.”

 

“Oh thank god!” Rodney grabbed the flask and took a deep drink. He quickly licked his lips to hide the fact that it was blood.

 

Elizabeth entered then and smiled at both: “Gentlemen,” she greeted the whole room.

 

“Dr Weir,” everyone replied and she sat down, next to John.

 

“Well, let’s start then. Dr Kavanaugh showed us the following pictures.” O’Neill said and showed them a video clip from Sheppard and McKay, standing close and sharing a simple kiss.

 

Rodney frowned: “And as I already told Caldwell, DADT also says don’t pursue. Which Kavanaugh did because of me. Which we all know because he wanted my job from the start and tried to get Sheppard and me killed when we were stuck in the Jumper.”

 

O’Neill nodded: “Yes, Dr McKay, we know that. Still, it is a violation of the regs, as much as I like to ignore it due to the expedition having been in a…rather difficult position.”

 

“General,” Elizabeth interrupted: “You should listen what Dr Jackson has researched for me, before you continue.”

 

“Of course. Not that I would pursue this further.” O’Neill said and looked at Daniel.

 

“Well, Dr Weir asked me to research the legends of….” Daniel hesitated and shrugged: “Of vampires and werewolves.”

 

“What?!” O’Neill asked and looked surprised.

 

Mr Woolsey shook his head: “We’re here to discuss legends?”

 

Dr Jackson continued: “Yes, so it would appear. I found many legends on vampires and even more on werewolves. I can only guess about it. But I would like to know why Dr Weir requested such a research from me and what it does have to do with being here?”

 

Sheppard sighed and stood, taking off his shirt and pants: “I ripped way too many already. Rodney, if you would trigger please?”

 

Rodney nodded and showed his fangs, hissing and eyes glowing while taking another swallow of blood. Sheppard didn’t fight his instinct and let the shift come easily. Rodney then returned to normal and patted Sheppard’s fur: “Shift back please? I promise to shield you from their eyes.”

 

The wolf grunted and Sheppard was back, sitting on the floor and taking his pants back on. Rodney cleared his throat and smiled smugly: “You see, the rules don’t really apply to us and while we state our case, Dr Jackson may have heard of our case.”

 

O’Neill grimaced but nodded: “Not really what I expected but go ahead.”

 

So they did.

 

~*~

 

“Since you and Sheppard really are special and pretty useful in Atlantis and you definitely go back there. Anyone having troubles with you, their problem.” O’Neill said and they shipped off.

 

~*~

 

“Well, home sweet home,” John grinned and stood on the top tower of Atlantis. Rodney stepped up next to him and nodded: “Yes, and nearly all repairs are done. Ten days back here and the first free minute.”

 

Sheppard wrapped his arms around Rodney and kissed him: “True. And we need to find Ford now.”

 

Rodney sighed and nodded: “He may be dangerous for us. You know that.”

 

“Yes, but we have the duty to get him. Try the hardest.”

 

Rodney nodded and found himself hanging upside down in the forest not much later. He hated it and Sheppard’s _like a bat_ comment reached his ear. Sadly, he knew Sheppard wouldn’t get to him just yet.

 

Meeting Ronon was the best thing that happened then.

 

~*~

 

“Rodney, how do you want me to trust you when you don’t trust yourself?” Sheppard asked and Rodney’s eyes looked at him, bloodshot. Sheppard winced.

 

“When I don’t trust myself? What the fuck Sheppard! The math was right. It should have done what it did, and yes, I destroyed the solar system. But I trust myself!” Rodney yelled back and wow, he didn’t know his voice was supernatural as well. It made the glass panels rattle.

 

“You won’t even try to mate with me for one!” John yelled back and all remaining color faded from Rodney’s face.

 

Snarling, Rodney punched John, hard. Not hard enough to hurt Sheppard, but still hard. Sheppard shifted immediately, claws catching Rodney in the face and slashing across his chest. Rodney then pushed him away, his back colliding with the floor which he slid over. Thankfully, they were on one of the big balconies.

 

Sheppard was on his four feet quickly again and started to attack Rodney. This time, Rodney chose not to fight back. He let his fangs hide under his lips and winced when Sheppard’s fangs cut into his flesh. It really hurt.

 

“John,” Rodney said carefully and didn’t move. He didn’t want to fight. He really hated that their fights always ended physically. He sighed and waited for his wounds to start healing, feeling that this time around, they wouldn’t so readily.

 

The teeth of John’s wolf form were inches away from touching Rodney’s chin. Claws buried in Rodney’s arms and legs, pinning him in place. Rodney closed his eyes: “John, stop, please.”

 

John then shifted back, still pinning him in place, this time with his hands and legs: “Crap,”

 

Rodney nodded: “I’m sorry. But,…I _can’t_. Besides, you cannot keep from shifting when we’re angry and I’m showing my fangs. How the hell do you think we’d react when you get bitten?”

 

John quickly rolled off of Rodney and sat up: “I _know_. God, I’m sorry. I was angry that you ignored everyone and that we nearly got killed.”

 

Rodney nodded and sat up, wincing: “Oh crap, I stopped healing.”

 

“You what?” John asked and quickly looked at the shirt where it was bloody and inspected the skin underneath which hadn’t healed: “Rodney-“

 

“It only happened to a few vampires in history that I got to know off.” Rodney said and looked down: “I won’t heal anymore.”

 

John looked scared for a moment before checking all claw marks and winced when the gash on Rodney’s face and chest kept oozing blood. He quickly gathered Rodney in his arms and started walking: “I’ll get you to Beckett!”

 

John ignored that he was naked, again, in order to get Rodney to Beckett quickly. Fuck, if he’d known about Rodney not healing anymore…

 

“John, It’s okay. I won’t die.” Rodney said and frowned when they entered the Infirmary and Beckett frowned at them.

 

“He won’t heal, Carson!” John placed Rodney on a bed and got himself some scrubs: “God, we fought and he suddenly won’t heal anymore.”

 

Beckett looked confused, giving Rodney a unit quickly and frowning when the wounds wouldn’t heal: “Rodney?”

 

“I’m fine! Just, give me blood!” Rodney said and winced, watching Carson clean and bandage the wounds on his arms and chest, shaking his head when he tried to treat Rodney’s face: “I can only clean it.”

 

Rodney nodded and took the IV needle out of his arm. It healed instantly.

 

“What the fuck!?” Sheppard yelled and Beckett looked spooked.

 

Rodney simply shrugged: “It’s because of the mating… or lack thereof. They will close when…” Rodney shrugged helplessly: “The problem is Sheppard’s reflex.”

 

Carson shook his head: “Is it any injury Colonel Sheppard causes you?”

 

Rodney shook his head: “All major injuries. I won’t exactly die of them but they will cause me loss of blood and pain.”

 

“So you’re like any human.” Carson concluded.

 

“No, I cannot die unless beheaded, ripped apart by Sheppard and set on fire. The pain is a different matter.” Rodney said and shrugged: “It sucks.”

 

~*~

 

“Rodney, we cannot do anything.” Weir said and shook her head: “I am sorry.”

 

Helplessly, Rodney watched Sheppard being fed on by a Wraith. It caused John pain but other than that, he stayed young. Kolya appeared to frown and the Wraith laughed madly while taking more and more life got sucked out of Sheppard.

 

“We have to get him out!” Rodney yelled and winced when the Wraith stopped feeding and Sheppard stopped _screaming_. Well, Rodney could hear it, but Sheppard made no human noticeable sound.

 

Lorne stepped up to Rodney: “McKay, you are not able to go there and help him out and you know it!”

 

Rodney sighed and looked down on his in bandages wrapped body. He was held together by Carson’s stitching abilities and pure will. It didn’t look good at all.

 

“I don’t care! Kolya can’t really kill me and you know it. Elizabeth, I can get him out. Besides, Sheppard cannot _shift_ unless he’s freed from the restrains!”

 

“He’d being fed on and survives quite well so far…” Weir said.

 

Rodney huffed: “Well, of course because I’m immortal. Since he’s my mate, he’ll live for however long I do.”

 

“So the Wraith will also live forever now?” Zelenka asked from the side.

 

Shaking his head, Rodney grinned: “Oh, you’re in for a surprise. The Wraith is probably short from _exploding_.”

 

They turned back to the screen where Kolya repeated his demonstration of the Wraith feeding from Sheppard to exchange him. John then muttered under his breath: “I can’t shift Rodney. They have about thirty Genii here and we are somewhere underground but I can hear the gate activating. No radiation levels.”

 

Rodney shoved Zelenka away from the console and started typing. He activated the communication and answered John: “Understood. I’ll head in and free you. Stay tight.”

 

He muted the video feed again and Elizabeth looked at him. He shrugged: “Inhuman hearing. Kolya will see that something was transmitted but has no means to realize what. Major Lorne, they have thirty Genii and are underground. Sheppard can hear gate activity and so we can dial all planets with Genii reverences and the Colonel will hear when its dialed.”

 

Elizabeth smiled: “Major Lorne, get ready to assist Dr McKay. Rodney, start dialing.”

 

Rodney pressed the speaker button again: “We dial every known Genii planet. Tell me when you can hear a dial in.”

 

“Will do.” Sheppard replied and Rodney winced when the Wraith fed again and John started screaming.

 

He muted again and shook his head: “Thank god you cannot hear him.”

 

Elizabeth frowned but didn’t comment. She watched the gate dial gate after gate.

 

“Are you dialing me?” Sheppard suddenly asked between cries of pain.

 

Rodney yelled at everyone: “Got him!” to John he replied: “Yeah. We’ll get you. And hey, restrains keep you from shifting? We could have needed that knowledge before.”

 

Sheppard managed a weak laugh.

 

“Elizabeth,” Rodney said from downstairs and Elizabeth nodded, answering Kolya: “We’ll do it. Hive us half an hour.”

 

“Glad you finally agreed.” Kolya sneered and turned the camera off.

 

Rodney went through the gate first, sensing no Genii around: “Clear,” he said and Lorne followed. He quickly led them to the underground camp and then told Lorne: “I’ll get Sheppard free. Stay out of sight until then.”

 

Lorne nodded and Rodney disappeared in a blur. He went straight to the room John and the Wraith were in. Kolya looked surprised to see him: “Dr McKay, nice to join us. So, since when do you know Colonel Sheppard is immortal?”

 

“Since he’s _mine_.” Rodney growled his fangs showed: “It was very stupid of you to try this shit with us.”

 

Kolya smiled cruelly and aimed a gut at Rodney: “Oh, it hasn’t even started.”

 

That was the moment, the Wraith exploded and Kolya really looked perplexed. Rodney used the second to rip off John’s cuffs: “You okay?”

 

“You know I am,” John grinned and a second later, shifted into a wolf. Rodney turned back to Kolya: “You shouldn’t have tried any of it. I cannot let you live. My instinct is stronger than my human mind, but know this: I will forget I killed you.”

 

With that, Rodney was behind Kolya, snapping his spine and letting the body slump to the floor. Kolya had cried out and Genii started coming in, but Sheppard was ready for them and shots were fired in the distance. It took less than three minutes and they were on their way back to Atlantis.

 

~*~

 

“You sure about this?” Rodney asked and secured the last leather cuffs around John’s body, making sure that there was no space for him to start shifting.

 

John looked at Rodney and nodded: “Yes. Are you?”

 

Rodney merely nodded, his eyes glowing blue and his cock hard from all the foreplay they already had. It was amazing to see John wrapped up like this, legs and arms spread out and John ready to take Rodney.

 

“Then fuck me, make me yours.” John said and smiled: “Its not like this would be the first time you’ll do it.”

 

Rodney quickly removed the last of his wraps that held his skin together and touched skin to skin: “I know, but this means something.”

 

With that, he kissed John, long and deep, setting a rhythm and distracting John while slowly pushing inside John. He didn’t give John any time to get used to him, just pushed into him hard and fast, his fangs sharpening and his need to bite becoming stronger, stronger than all the times before because he _knew_ this was the time he was allowed to bite.

 

Sinking his fangs into John’s throat, his hip snapped into John’s prostate with every pulse of blood in his mouth. The heartbeat of his wolf set the rhythm and Rodney followed it. The blood tasted sweet and was warm, spreading pleasure everywhere through his body.

 

The bond snapped into place and Rodney could feel John’s pleasure. The pleasure he caused by biting him and the pleasure their imprint and mate bond caused them. It heightened the experience so much, that John yelled loudly: “Rodney, I’m-“

 

Rodney knew, because he felt it, the wave of heat that pulsed through them white and hot and so good. They came, perfectly synched.

 

Coming down from his high, Rodney licked over the two holes on John’s throat, sealing them and slipping out of John’s body at the same time: “John,” Rodney simply said and wolfs eyes, bright and yellow looked at him.

 

“Geez, Rodney. We should have done this years ago.” John said and tried to get his breathing under control. Rodney undid his cuffs and John hugged Rodney close, glad to see the open wounds closing up again.

 

Rodney nodded: “Yes, but we both didn’t know that you cannot shift unless bound into place.”

 

John nodded, too and smiled: “Glad all’s back to normal then.”

 

“Finally.”

 

John closed his eyes, falling asleep to Rodney typing away on his datapad and muttering.

 

Fin~


End file.
